


Where are you, Neal?

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Psychological Trauma, telephatic powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: As a telepathic gifted person, Neal is valuable during undercover ops. What Peter doesn´t realize their suspect is on to them.





	Where are you, Neal?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pechika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechika/gifts).

> This fic fills the ‘telepathic trauma’ square on my H/C Bingo card. It is also a birthday present for pipilj.

The undercover operation was supposed to be a simple information gathering. Neal would go in and try to get their suspect to talk. And more important, maybe he could use his telepathic powers to find out some inside info.

Peter can hear Neal´s chatter over the mic he is wearing. He sounds relaxed and at ease. Their suspect seems to be enjoying himself in Neal´s company. They have been at it all evening and Peter can´t wait to call it a night. How much talking can one do?

When Neal seems to end the evening, telling their suspect he has an early meeting. Peter takes a deep breath while readying the van. He waits until Neal leaves the residence and leaves his parking spot. He picks Neal up three streets further. Neal is uncharacteristically quiet.

‘You OK?’

Neal nods, loosening his tie, ‘yeah, he is just a little much sometimes.’

Peter knows this, he has been listening to their conversations. Peter drops Neal off in front of June’s mansion.

‘Want to come in?’ Neal asks.

‘Nah, Satchmo needs to be let out since Elizabeth is in San Francisco.

‘Next time bring him. Bugsy doesn´t mind.’

‘I will.’

* * *

Three days later Neal gets a call from their suspect inviting him for dinner. Neal plays hard to get and tells him he won´t be available till next Friday. The date is set and Peter and Neal work their other cases. On Friday Neal heads home early so he can change before meeting the suspect. He told him he would come straight to the restaurant as he had to work late.

Peter drives the van to the suspect´s home since he agreed with Neal that he would suggest to go there after dinner. Diana and Jones would keep an eye on them in the restaurant. The wire Neal wears will record everything that is being said.

Dinner passes without anything exciting and both men keep it to small talk. When they are having coffee, the suspect suggests to continue the evening at his place. Neal pretends to think about it but let’s himself be persuaded to join. The two men take a taxi to the apartment while openly flirting. Peter only now realizes how sincere Neal sounds, id he didn´t know better, he would swear Neal was really into the guy. On the other hand, why would he be surprised, this is what Neal does, did, definitely did.

Peter listens to their talking until he hears a door open. There is another person in the apartment. Peter tenses when he hears the unknown woman speak.

‘So mister Caffrey, why would a person with your capabilities work with law enforcement?’

Peter expects Neal to say something cocky but instead he is completely silent. Something is wrong, his gut screams at him, ‘come on Neal, say something.’

When the connection suddenly gets lost, Peter calls the team, telling them they are going in. The team enters, taking safety precautions but it is soon clear that their suspect and the mystery woman are long gone.

Peter enters the bedroom, gun drawn and there is Neal. He is laying on the floor, half on his side, eyes open. He doesn´t blink, barely even breaths.

‘Neal? Neal? Come on, snap out of it. What happened?’

Peter gently shakes Neal, but he is completely unresponsive.

‘I need a T-team over here, stat!’ Peter calls out. He can hear Diana making the call. He quickly takes his jacket off and drapes it over Neal. He keeps skin to skin contact by holding Neal’s face, until the team arrives. Two team members try to get Neal out of his stupor but to no avail. They decide to take him with them to the center. Neal is quickly placed on a gurney and rolled towards the non-descriptive van.

* * *

Peter is pacing the waiting room of the center. They tool Neal into one of the inner rooms and he hasn´t heard anything since. A person looking like a therapist walks up to Peter.

‘Is there news?’

‘I’m sorry, Neal’s trauma is more severe than we expected, they are still working with him.’

‘What does that even mean, they are working with him?’

‘I’m sorry, why don´t we start over, my name is Walter, and I am one of the counselors here at the center.’

‘Special agent Peter Burke, I’m Neal´s handler.’

‘So I understood.’ When he sees the confusion on Peter’s face, he clarifies, ‘from Neal´s paperwork.’

‘Of course, Since you saw I am Neal´s medical proxy, how is he doing?’

‘We suspect Neal had an overdose of mental noise. The form of mental noise used on him was extremely violating as personal. It was intentional and deliberately antagonizing. See it as a form of mental stalking.’

‘So what is the center doing?’

‘At the moment Neal is in a state of extreme duress and we are trying to get his shields back up.’

‘Can I see him?’

‘As his handler, have you learned channeling techniques?’

‘Yes, I’m trained. I should be able to give him guidance. But I have never used it.’

‘Then I must warn you, once you reach out and develop your sense muscle, you will not be able to shut them down again.’

Peter nods, but Walter continuous, ‘at the moment the noise is of betrayal and vengeance, it could become a personal attack on you and it could become overbearing.

‘I’m aware of that. Just show me Neal please.’

Walter nods and leads the way, they enter a hallway with several doors. They stop in front of one and Walter first looks through the small window before opening the door. The room is a pleasant light color. The ceiling is made out of light panels representing sky and overhanging trees. The floor and walls are padded and Peter is a bit surprised that they still exist.

‘Neal, I brought Peter in, he will try to channel with you.’

Not expecting Neal to respond, he nods to Peter.

Peter takes of his jacket, shoes and tie and unfastens his top shirt button. He then sits down with hos back to the wall, pulling Neal’s head in his lap.

‘Hey buddy, I’m here now.’

Peter takes a deep breath, ‘I’m sorry I wasn´t there for you when you needed me. I… I Will try to make this right, OK?’ I will do my best, so I will just get to it, OK?’

Walter and the woman leave the room and Peter holds Neal’s head, he closes his eyes and wills his mind to let go of everything. He reaches out with his mind, but can´t seem to make a connection with Neal. He tries but the harder he tries, the more frustrated he gets.

He flinches when someone touches his shoulder.

‘Take a breath, Peter.’

Peter stares at Walter.

‘You need to take a break Peter. I can tell it isn´t working, so I want to try something.’

‘I couldn´t connect.’

‘I noticed. It’s OK, you have never done this before and Neal is a powerful telepath. I want to give Neal a relaxant and hopefully that will help you connect with him.’

He hands Peter a can of coke and it isn´t until he drinks that he realizes how thirsty he is. A nurse enters with a capped syringe. She quickly and efficiently inject Neal dropping the syringe in a small sharps container she carried in her pocket. At first nothing happens, but then Neal seems to marginally relax.

‘Try again, Peter.’

Peter closes his eyes again and relaxes his body before his mind.

’Neal? Neal, talk to me.’

When he doesn´t get a response, Peter reaches out on a deeper level.

‘Come on buddy, reach out to me.’

It takes so long, Peter is not sure Neal can ever be saved but eventually he feels Neal reach out.

‘That’s it Neal, I’m here.’

‘Peter?’

‘Yes Neal, it’s OK, you’re safe.’

‘Peter?’

‘Yeah buddy?’

‘I feel drugged.’

‘Yeah, that is because you are. It was the only way to channel with you.’

‘Where are we?’

‘In your mind?’ Peter answers unsure.

Neal chuckles, ‘I know my own mind Peter, where are we physically?’

‘At the center.’

‘Makes sense, you’re the only one here.’

‘What happened?’

‘I prefer not to talk about it. Well not for now.’

‘Fai enough. Are you ready to come out with me?’

‘I guess so.’

‘Then let’s go. Open your eyes, Neal.’

Peter lets his conscious slide back to the present and he slowly opens his eyes, grounding himself, trying to find his equilibrium. He looks down at Neal’s still curled up figure. But he can see Neal’s returning, fighting his way back to reality. He slowly uncurls and looks up at Peter.

‘Hey!’

’Hey yourself, welcome back Neal!’


End file.
